Rescue Me
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sequel to FIRE & ICE ! Years ago Sakura was left the sole surviver of the Haruno clan after a mass attack by the Uchiha's . Now sakura is a hunter turned vampire after being kidnapped by ICE . Will she get the ending she wishes for with Sasuke Uchiha ?
1. The prophecy

Rescue Me

* * *

I was very confused . What was he talking about and what did this prophecy that he talking about have to do with me . I looked at his know uncovered face and saw that it was full of horrifing scars . They covered his whole face . There was hardly an inch that wa not disfigured by a faint line runing throught it . Both of his eyes were glowing a red that was so . . . so . . . undiscribable . It showed of hate and an odd sort of compasion for something .

" So you don't know about this . I would not expect it from a mear human hunter , but I was hoping you might know . This prophecy is over a thousand years old and very few hunters know about it today , besides the vampire ones . " He paused and looked into my eyes that I knew showed confusion in them . I still could not figure out what this prophecy was and what it had to do with me .

" Over a thousand years ago a vampire was on a hunt when he came across a lone women traviling alone in the forest . Her name was Mikoto and this vampire thought that she was the most beautful women in the whole world .

She had red hair that was a copper like color and freckles spread along her pale white skin from spending summers outside running with her older brothers . Her eyes were a green that would have made a jade envy the color . To the vampire he know that he had to have this woman . But he know that a vampire and a human being together was unheared of . They are beast and humans are well humans . This vampire could not get over that pale , almost ghost like woman that he had seen riding in the forest after dark . She was brave he thought or just stupid to be out after dark , he could not care about this . He wanted this woman , but fate has a dark since of humor .

He followed Mikoto and found out that she had a human lover . His name was Kyo Haruno . " He stoped for a second and looked into my eyes . I was . . was . . I don't rightly know what I felt . This had something to do with my family , but I still didn't know where I came into this story so I remained silent and waited for him to continue his story .

" He found out that the two were to be wed in the spring , and he had set his soul on winning the heart of Mikoto before the wedding that would take place in little ore than six months .

One night she was out late tending to a horse that had been taken out for a hunt when it's young master tryed to jump a river bed that was to wide . They had made it across , but just did they . The mare fell from the impact and had broken a rear leg . The boys father insested that the animal be shot , but Mikoto said that she would take care of the animal for free . The man agreed and if he saw fit he could put the animal out of her pain , Mikoto agreed with this .

Mikoto had a love for creatures that ment thought were unlovable . stray dogs and cats . An orphaned bear cud and a lost fox pup . She loved them all , and they all lovered her . That was something else that made the vampire think that he could win her heart , because his kind was were thought to be monsters that deserved to be hated .

He found Mikoto out in the stable trying to get a crude breace on her leg to try and reset the broken bone . This mare was not willing to stand still intill the vampire walked into the stale to help her with the poor beast . He grabbed the rains , than looked into her eyes and she was held in a trace like state . He held her head still while Mikoto strapped that brace on the leg .

She looked up at the stranger that had calmed the horse and was shoked at the beauty that he held . His hair was a dark , dark raven color . His eyes were onxy that seemed to glow with a redish tint . His skin was a deathly pale that put the finest white lace to shame . Then he smiled a little bit to much and one of his fangs creeped out of his lips . She then relized that this stranger was a beast , not the man that she had thought of him to be .

She was tarified of him , but oddly she felt drawn to him . A beast , a monster that was hated . She fell hopeflessly in love with the stranger .

They keep their love for each other a secret . They would meet at night when Mikoto's lover went out on a trip for his family's horse breeding farm . Their love grew , but the time that they had together grew shorter and shorter . They tried and tried , but they could not break apart the bonds that they had attached to each other .

The day of Mikoto's wedding to the man that she did not love dawned bright and clear . The imortael and the mortal lovers spent their last night under the clear spring stars and Mikoto comfesed something to the vampire .

She confessed that there was a child growing in her womb . And that this child could have been fathered by her human lover or her vampire lover .

The vampire pegged and pleaded with Mikoto to let him take her away and to spend the rest of forever together , but Mikoto denied him saying that she had to stay with Kyo for her family . For you see that Mikoto's family was a pesant family and if their only daughter was married to a man of a family that held riches they could move out of poverty and live a confetable life . The vampire understood and envied the conpassion that Mikoto felt for her family by putting their happiness before her own . They parted that night after praying that once again there two familys would be joined once again .

Seven months after they had parted Mikoto gave birth twins . One was a boy and the other was a girl . They looked human and could have passed for one if not for the two little fangs growing in their mouths .

The vampire had not left like he had told Mikoto he would and he watched over her from afar . That night of his childrens birth he protected Mikoto and their children from an angred Kyo Haruno . Kyo was ferice that his wife had betrayed him , but he to confessed something to Mikoto like she had confessed about her affare with the vampire . He confessed that he too loved another . That he wished for her to be his wife and he only had married Mikoto because he did not want to disapiont his parents for not marring a woman that had beauty greater than any other woman .

That night the vampire left , but with only his twins . Soon after they had come up with a plan Mikoto had died due to complications durring the birth . That night Fugama left after his finale goodbye to his now dead lover .

When he reached his home his family thought that his love affier with a human was a disgrace and disowned him from the family . That night the clan Uchiha was created and Fugama named both his children after their mother . The boy Miko and the girl Mikoto .

Years after that night Mikoto was slane by a hunter from the Haruno clan and Miko and Fugama declared that they would someday get their revenge on the Haruno by killing every single one .

That is where you come in . When you were five the Uchihas raided your clan home and Killed every last Haruno , or so they thought . Know I will complete what started years ago by my anseters . I will kill the last Living Haruno . "

I moved to dodge his attack a second to late and I felt his fangs sink into the fleash of my neak , I felt a scorching pain and my world went black .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters from the Naruto Manga !

Aurthors note : I would like to thank everyone tht read and reviwed my story ' Fire and Ice ' . These reviews gave me the will to write this . I hope that you enjoy this and please review !


	2. sever the bond

Rescue Me

* * *

I felt a fire burning in my vains . As my heart pumps I fell it spread and become a blaze that is so painful .I feel like I am being burned alive inside out . I want to scream from the pain . I want to beg , to plead for someone to kill me to end this fire . I want to die .

My mind is clouded by what seems to dull the pain and make it atleast tolaribale for the time being . Slowly the pain stops and is completly gone like it was never there to starte with . I hear voices and listin .

" Do you think that Madara did the right thing . I mean he knows about the last part of what Mikoto pre - " I relize that this voice belongs to Konan , the blue haired vampire . She is interrupted by a voice that I don't know .

" He knows . He is taking a big gamble on this . If she meets Sasuke again than she might . . . she might hear the rest of what Mikoto predicted before her death . " This voice is male . I shift my body a little and I felt the vampire walk over to me .

" It seems that the newest member has finaly woken . How do you fell Sakura ? " The woman asked me . She still seemed to care about me , but what did she mean by ' newest member ' ? No I can't be . . .they turned me into one of . . them .

" What have you done ?! " I screamed at them . I hear my voice and hear that it is not the voice that I had before . This voice is like velvet . With strenghth that came out of nowhere I brake free from the restreants and attack the two .

Three Months Later :

I watched from afar as Rin and Kakashi walked into their home with there newborn twins . They looked happy but the arua around them held something of saddness .

I knew that there were manys resons that could have caused this saddness . It could have been the saddness that Sasuke had left after becoming good friends with almost everybody that was apart of FIRE .

It could be that they were sad that Asuma had been killed by Akatsuki a week ago . Or . . .or . . . it could be that they are sad that they have not found anything that woukd help them in finding me . I had just disappered that night three months ago after a mission went wrong .

While I was thinking about what could make them sad I had not noticed that the sun had set and that I should have left hours ago . Now I was in danger of being hunted down and killed by FIRE .

" So ironic ! " I whisper to myself and walk around the house to do the one thing that I had decide to try and give them some peace of mind . I hopped onto the ledge below my window and slid it open . I slipped throught the small hole and dropped lightly on the balls of my feet in my old room .

I looked around and saw that nothing had changed since the last time that I had been here . My photo still sat on my dresser . My closet still held all of my cloths . My wallls still covered by the posters of the diffrent images that I liked . I traced my fingures along the wood of my desk and saw something that was out of place . I picked it up and if I could have cryed I would .

I held a flier in my hand of a missing persons report . I looked back into my own eyes . The photo that they had chosen was the one that was taken for school . My hair framed my face making me look even paler then I realy was . My lips turned down in a frown like always . My shirt had a drawing of my favorite book charater , Edward Cullen .

Before I could finsh looking at the paper I heard my door being pushed open . I spun around and went into a defensive stand and hissed all at the same time . I looked and saw that it was Kakashi standing there with Naruto standing beside him . I also saw a few other people but they all stood motionless as they stared at me .

In their eyes I saw shock and pity . I saw the croward being pushed aside and somebody came into my line of sight . I saw Rin stop right in front of Kakashi and she looked right into my blood red eyes . Her hand went to cover her mouths and I saw tears flood her eyes and drip down her face in a steady line .

She was sad that I was a vampire . I was one of the beast that now had to be hunted down and killed . I watched her eyes drift over me and stop when she saw the cloke that I wore . It was black with red clouds sticheched into the fabric . I know that they all saw what this ment . I was their enamy that was destined to be killed . They know this but nobody dared to pull the trigger to kill me . Then there was a voice that made my heart , or whats left rip into even smaller pieces when I heard it .

" Hey Sakura ~ chan your back ! " The dumb blonde dope said . He seemed to missed the fact that my eyes were a deep shade of red and that I wore the cloke that only Akatsuki wared .

" Stay away Naruto ! " Kakashi said just above a whisper so the blonde boy would hear . kakashi was just as sad as Rin that I had become a vampire . He looked to Kakashi and back to me a few times and seemed to take in my changed apperance . His blue eyes filled with pain as he saw what I had become .

" Sakura ~ chan ? " He asked in a pleading voice . I knew that he was trying to see if the old Sakura that he knew and loved still exsisted inside of the monster that I had become . I was still there , but I could notshow that because I have to protect my family and friends . I knew that I had to sever the feelings that he felt for me so that he would not get hurt trying to save me .

In the blink of an eye I had thrown Naruto into the wall and moved to jump out the window to go back to our base .

" Don't try and save me Naruto . I can't be helped . I am your enamy . Don't gt your ass in trouble because I want to there to save you any more . You can't rescue me from what I have become ." I them ducked out the window and ran full speed to the forest , but I could not get far enoght away to not hear Naruto scream my name out my open window .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto or any of the charaters from the Naruto manga !

sorry about the late updates ! I have been rereading the Twlight saga and school has been HELL on earth !

The more reviews I get the faster that I update !

LATER !


	3. Breaking my spirit

Rescue Me

* * *

I ran all the way back to the ICE base . As I ran I thought about what I had just done . I was ashamed that I had not been strong enough to stay way from my family to keep them safe . Madara had promised that if I tried to visit my family he would have them killed for knowing that I was alive . I had just made sure that if Madara had found out about this , I would be the one that caused even more innocent people to become the victims of a vampire attack , just like so many other people . I hoped beyond hope that Madara had not had any one follow me . All I had wanted was to give them some peace of mind , but I had almost for certain given them a death sentence . I just wanted to kill myself for what i had done , but I could not .

After I finally reached the room that I was given after I joined ICE I layed face down thinking about how I could have just destroyed a family that had just began . It was all my fault .

I was apart of Akatsuki because I had inside info on almost all the members of FIRE . I had spent years learning the secrets of their fighting style . Years learning what made them sad , who they would give up their lives to protect . I was the one that gave the Akatsuki the info on how to get Asuma Sarutobi and kill him for the black market collection office . I told them about how he would do anything to protect his girlfriend Kurenai .

Also I was on of there top trackers . Trackers track their ' meal ' for themselves or other vampires that would pay them for what service they offered to them . I had a rear gift among the vampires that had once been human .

Most vampires that were born a bloodsucker had a gift that helped them survive in the modern world . Vampires that have been turned don't really get talents like the 'Pure bloods ' do . If we do it is something like being faster than normal . But I had a ' Pure blood ' talent . Talents like mine were rare and far in between when it came to any kind of vampire .

I must have layed on my bed for hours in till I heard a group of vampires outside my door arguing about something that they had to do . When the fighting did not stop I got up and flung my door open , leaving a dint the size and shape of the door , in the steal walls . I looked at the members of ICE that were fighting and saw that it was Hidan , the Jashin worshiper with his partner Kakuzu , the vampire with a wired habit of taking his kills hearts and sowing them onto his self . They looked at me and saw that I was very far beyond pissed and they both knew how bad that was .

" Hey Sakura . . . . Um we were just sent to get you for . . . .Madara - sama . " They managed to get out making some sence . I could tell that if they were human they would have pissed in their pants a long time ago . They backed up against the wall when they saw my face grow even darker at the name Madara .

" What the HELL dose the bastered want know ? " I asked to the scared shit less vampires . They looked to each other and then back at me the whole time shacking their heads ' no ' to scared to trust their vocies to work . I closed my door with a slam and breezed by them into the hallways of the ICE base .

I walked down the hall and halfway to Madara's room I meet Itachi . I still hated the man , but I had a tolerance for him since 9 times out of 10 I was working a job with him . We walked side by side to Madara's room . I bragged in without knocking and Itachi followed behind me . He shut the door and we were left in complete darkness .

I would never understand why Madara liked to keep his room in total darkness . I just knew that he was one strange vampire . Suddenly to glowing red eyes appeared right infront to me . I looked back at the man that had turned me , and he glared right back . Itachi stayed as still as the ' Thinker ' . Waiting for Madara to address us .

" Hello Madara - sama . " Itachi greeted in his normal emotionless tone .

" Hello Itachi . " Madara greeted back .

" What do you want Madara ? " I questioned the elder Uchiha . If I could I would rip Madara limb from limb in till he was screaming for mercy for turning me into a vampire . I hated the man more than Itachi .

" Speak to Madara - sama with respect Sakura . He is our leader . " Itachi ordered to me like I was five . I growed at Itachi and he drew breath to speak , but Madara started before him .

" I have a mission that HAS to be completed . You Itachi will go because of your steal and your strenght . And you , " He says turning my way , " You Sakura are going because you know what to expect from these people , these vermin . You will attack a team of FIRE agents when they go out on the hunt tonight . Prepare you leave when the sun has set . " He says and looks me right in the eye . He knows that I do not want to do this , but he is torturing me to try and brake me of my spirit . I turn around on the balls of my feet and stalk out the door going to my room to grab my weapons and prepare to kill my friends and GOD I hope not , my . . . . family .

The sun has finally set and Itachi and I are riding down the highway driving on or bikes . The engines roared as we race down the road ignoring the other people that are on the road giving us the finger and other things like that . Finally we reach the place where we were told to wait for the FIRE hunters . It was a wooded area just off the main highway . It was full of trees and bushes to hide behind . And a small clearing to fight our battle in if need be .

About an hour after we arrive I smell five humans walking into the forest area . They are on the look out for us , waiting for us to spring to life and try and feed apon their blood . Itachi nods in the darkness telling me that it is time for us to start the attack . We step out off the bushes we are hiding in and into the clearing facing the FIRE hunters . I am shocked when I see who our targets are .

Standing their is Kakashi with his gravity defining silver hair .Naruto with his electric blue eyes and spiky blonde hair . Hinata with her pearl eyes training on us . Gaara with his red hair and pupiless green eyes . And finally Sasuke with his chickenass hair . I knew that Madara somehow had known that FIRE would send out a team of the closet people I would call friends and family . He wanted me to feel guilty for killing my friends . He thought that this would break me faster .

We stare at them . They stare back . We watch their ever move . They watch ours .

" Lets get this done Sakura Madara ~ sama has another mission for us tonight . We can't spend all night just standing here . " Itachi says still facing the FIRE hunters .

" If you just want to get gone so you can screw a human girl and then bleed her dry , you don't have to hide it . " I say . I am still staring a our targets .

" Don't put it so bluntly Sakura . Lets get this over with . But do it nice and slow , I just LOVE to see the lights leave their eyes after so much pain . " He grins . I keep my face straight , but inside I am fighting my training as a FIRE hunter . A hunter that kills the evil creatures , not the good guys .

" Sakura ! " I see Naruto start to walk our way . He wants to help , he just wants his friend back . But I am not his friend any more , I am THE enemy . I am no longer the friend , I am the target . " Sakura Please ! " He begs . I feel my eye sting with unsheadable tears . I can take it no longer . I crouch down and emit a low growl from the deepest pit of my chest and spring .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charates from the Naruto manga !

Sorry about the late update ! School has been hell and my parents are very annoying !

Later !


	4. Kill and Kiss the Uchihas

Rescue Me

* * *

My body impacted with Naruto and we both flew to the hard ground . He landed with his ass in a mud puddle from the rain . I landed a few feet away from him on the balls of my feet . I see a small but steady drip of blood coming down his arm from hitting a stray tree branch . I smelled it and had to fight the urge to feed . I was like an animal wanting food !

He looks at me and he is about to cry . His eyes show the conflict that is raging inside of his brain . His job is to kill the vampires . To kill the monsters that had marked so many of our lives with sadness and loss . We had been trained together since we were five to kill what I had become . But at the same he wants to save me from what I have become , from what I am . He still thinks that I can be saved . He still thinks that . . . . that things could go back to how they were before the mission that went so wrong . My heart hurts to think about how I have betrayed my family and the closet thing that I can to having friends . Inside I am about to cry for causing this pain . It is hurting my still heart .

" Sakura - chan ! Please don't fight us we just want to help you ! PLEASE COME BACK ! " He shouts and tears spill over his eyes causing two rivers to flow down his face . He shoves himself off the ground and starts walking towards me . I watch as Naruto walks closer and closer to me , and the death of our friendship to him . I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and charged for another attack .

I run and I hear a shotgun being loaded behind me . I know that it is another part of the FIRE team that was sent down to kill their targets . I hear as the trigger is pulled and the bullet leaves the barrel of the gun . It speeds through the air and I dodge at the last moment . I watch as the bullet buries its self inside of a tree trunk a few feet infront of me .

I stop to see why Itachi was not fighting like he should be . I look around and see no sign of him and I also notice that Sasuke was also gone . Great I thought , two of the men that I hate the most have dissappered , YES !

I turn back and notice that in the few seconds that I was looking for my partner that the rest of the FIRE team had surrounded me . I look at them all . All wear the same look as they study what had become off me . I growl deep within my chest warning them to stay away from me . They don't move .

I turn to Kakashi and see that he is the one that looks the saddest of them all . He dose not want to hurt me . He still feels the fatherly protection over me . It hurts to think this . I hear the relese of the safety from everyone's guns and notice that they are holding taser guns .

" Sorry Sakura . " Kakashi says with a voice full of sorrow and on a signal all the triggers are pulled . The tasers come to fast for me to dodge and they all hit me on my body somewhere . One on each arm . One on each leg . One in my chest and on my back . And one last one in my throat . I feel as the thousands of volts filter through the wires and into my body .

The pain makes me scream an inhuman scream that made everyone flinch even through they have heard it a thousand times before . I fall to my knees trying to bite back the scream that threatens to tear from my lips again . I lay on the ground with a low whimpering coming from me . I am aware that around me that the FIRE hunters are talking about something , but I could not think straight with the thousands of volts still coursing through me . After what seems like hours I feel myself being lifted off the ground .

I open my eyes and see that Sasuke is back and he has Itachi's . . . . blood all over him . He looks down at me and I see that he is studying my reaction to him being covered in my partners blood . I really don't care that Itachi is dead . All that I do care about at this time is stopping the pain that the tasers are releasing through out my body .

A high shock comes and I whimper from the pain . Sasuke looks down at me and I see that his eyes are full of something . I think it was pity because the next thing that I know Kakashi is leaning over me and is driving a syringe through my stone hard veins . The pain stops almost at once . I then start to fall into a dreamless sleep .

* * *

I felt light headed when I finally started waking up . I blinked my eyes and a blinding white light filled them . I closed them and tried shifting . I could not . My arms and legs were restrained by leather ties . I tried again and this time I felt them give a little . I wiggled my hands and felt one pull out of the restraint . I them started to unbuckle my other arm . I got was able to get my other hand free and started to free my feet . When I had only my right foot left the door to the room that I was in opened .

" Looks like the shot still has its flaws . " I looked straight into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha . I growled low in my chest trying to get him to leave but he just smirked at me . Damn Uchihas !

" So Sakura are you mad ? " He asked . God I thought he really thinks I could be happy while trying to escape from the room that I was trapped inside of .

" About what ? This is just perfect ! " I said with a voice thick with sarcasm .

" Well Itachi is dead , and I thought that you had something going on . . . . " He trailed off when I gave him a death stare that had sprouted fear inside off other Akatsuki members , but with him nothing .

" Can't say that he didn't have it coming . The bastered needing to have his balls chomped off . " I said through a smirk .

" I didn't go that far , but he felt a lot of pain . You can be sure of that . " he smirked and I could tell that he had loved seeing that . Then his face changed from a smirk to something different . I could not describe what it was , but when I saw his face I felt something deep down inside of me that I could not name . My face reflected what I felt . Then faster than my eyes could follow I saw Sasuke run across the room that we were in .

He was standing right infront of me . We looked into each others eyes . I could seee something close to I think what was . . . . love in his eyes . He smriked as he ran his hand along my check and tilt my head back to meet his lips with mine .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto and never will ! ( WHY ???????????!!!!!! )

Sorry for the late update ! School . . again ! We finally got out today and I should update faster !

Later !


	5. Finally back Home

Rescue Me

* * *

We were kissing ! I could not believe it ! Sasuke Uchiha and I were kissing ! I was kissing one of the clan members that had left me an orphan !

I felt him nibble at my lower lip begging for entrance to my mouth . I toyed with him for a few seconds them opened my mouth the slightest bit . He rushed his tongue inside and continued to explore my mouth . This was my first kiss ( not counting when Naruto accidentally tripped over a root in a forest and landed on me . Lips on lips ! ) It felt like heaven to me . His hand trailed along my body feeling my curves . He pressed us closer together and I moaned inside of his mouth . I felt him smirk when I grinded my hips against his .

We pressed harder onto each other and I ran my hand through his raven hair . His silkly locks added the the heated passion that I was feeling for him . His hand slowly found the hem of my shirt and he snaked his hand up towards my breast . He started playing with them over the cloth of my bra . I felt my nipples get hard because of the pleasure that was coursing through my veins . i could feel his hard manhood throught the denim of his jeans . I knew that he was feeling the same pleasure as me .

Just when he was about to unclasp my bra the door opened and in walked Kakashi . We turned our faces when we heard the door and quickly untangled ourselves from each other . When I looked at Kakashi I could tell that he was smirking under his mask .

" Sorry to interrupt this heated section , but I was hoping to talk to Sakura alone . " Kakashi directed the alone part at Sasuke .

" Hn . " Sasuke replied to Kakashi and walked out of the room . Kakashi and I look at each other for endless seconds before he makes the first move . He comes toward me and brings me into one of the hugs he would give me when I was feeling down . It felt perfet .

" You don't know who much we missed you . Rin would not stop crying . And your brothers felt so bad . They had just got you back and they lost you again . " He stops talking and I can see that in his one uncovered eye he is about to cry . I was as happy as him and hugged him hearder . I heard his gasping for breath and let go and backing up from him .

" Don't cry . I'm back and I have no plans to go back to ICE . " He smiles at that . He is happy that he knows that he has me back .

" Naruto about died when we had to tasser you . We had to restrain him to keep him away intill you woke up . " he chuckles at the memory of the blonde ramen addicted dope .

" Where's everyone ? " I can see that Kakashi is about to answer when the door flys open and in walked Naruto .

" Sakura-chan !! " Naruto screams when he sees me standing with Kakashi . He runs over and without thinking gathers me into a hug that would have crushed a human .

" Naruto . . .can't breath . . . .let .. . go ! " I ordered out to the boy the best that I could . Naruto finally noticed this and let me go gently . He could not hide the fox like smile that he had plastered all over his face . It seemed like he had already forgotten that I had tried to kill him .

" Sorry , Sakura-Chan ! I missed you so much ! I can't believe that you are finally back ! " Naruto rammbled on . I listened happily at the pointless chatter that filled the silence between us all .

Soon I could hear more footsteps and the door opened again and in walked my brothers . They all stared at me for a second as if they thought I was not the sister that they had , then Sai stepped forward and brought her into hug . Soon all of my brothers were hugging me and saying that they had missed me so much . They also asked different questions about how I I liked being a vampire . I was happy . I was finally back home !

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto or any of the charaters !

Sorry about the very late update ! I have been working on this for a while and could not think of a good way to write this chapter ! I might Update sooner , buit soon my school has the PASS test and he EOC test !

I hope you like this !

Later !


	6. I Did

Rescue Me

* * *

I had been back at FIRE for almost a week now. A week on trying to fit back into the home that I was taking away from months ago by ICE , the vampires that hunt the Hunters of FIRE and other Vampire hunting organizations.

It seemed so different after being gone for such a long time. The halls that I had once traveled down everyday of every week , now seemed like old forgotten memories stored in my brain from another life. And it really was another life. My human life. I really missed my human life , but I can't change what happened now. I'm one of the things that I hunted and I'm living in a vampire hunting headquarters full of hunters that I grew up with. They taught me to hunt and all the other good stuff about being one of the few special people who get to save others from the unknown.

Everyone seemed happy to see my again. The people that I had thought did not accept me when I was a human like them , welcomed me back with open arms. Thought , I think the one that missed me the most was Rin . I remember that later the day that I had heated make-out session with Sasuke that had been interrupted by Kakashi , my adoptive father brought me home and when we walked in the door I was strangled with a bone crushing hug even for a vampire , by my adoptive mother .

Rin could not believe that I had finally came home . That her daughter was back home from the enemy . She was beyond happy . Her missing daughter had come home after so long . Everything in my room was the same as it had always been .

My posters were still taped up to the wall . My black bed spread lay neatly tucked in from where Rin would always do army corners . My bookshelf filled to the brim with my favorite manga and novels . I was so glad to be home . My old bed . My old room . My old life .

The one thing that I HATED was going back to school . It was beyond hell . I still received the stares that people would direct my way asking me what I was doing back in this hellhole . They , for the most part stayed away from me like before and even more now since I gave off more of a dark murderous aura than before , but whenever I hung out with Naruto and Sasuke I would receive the ' looks that could kill ' stares from Sasuke's many and still growing fangirl population . ( And every now and then some of Naruto's fangirls ). They seemed to follow him like little lost puppies . They were way beyond pathetic and Sasuke hated that . I would catch glances in his eyes and see that he was ready to strangle some kid .

After the very heated make-out session with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha , we seemed to be getting closer . I know that Sasuke was apart of those damn Uchiha's that has sent my whole world tumbling down on fatal night . I knew that he did not have any part in the massacre of my clan , but it was still hard to remember that Sasuke was a was apart of that clan . And there was no way that it would change . It was his blood . It always made my heart ache to think about that night . And I knew that I would always feel that gaping hole in my heart , no matter what happened between Sasuke and me . Or any Uchiha and me .

My brothers seemed okay by the fact that I was a blood sucking vampire like them now . We would go out and they would tease me about Sasuke and say that if he did anything to hurt me they would gut him alive . They acted like I was the same little sister that they had always had . And the same over protective older brothers . It was like nothing had changed . And I was glad about that .

I was walking down the street one day after school just to be by myself with whatever thought I had when I felt something , or more like someone following me down the street . I kept walking trying not to let that person now that I knew they were following me . I turned down a side ally and waited for them to show . Seconds later a Hidan and Kakuzu walked in behind me .

" Hello Sakura . " Hidan greeted with the smile that made any women swoon over him .

" Hidan . Kakuzu . " I greeted them back .

" Where've you been ? " Hidan asked and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and flicked a lighter then put it in the corner his mouth .

" Just here and there . " I say trying not to sound like I was hiding where I really was and I was just wondering around wherever I pleased .

" Seen Itachi around ? " He asked . Kakuzu stepped forward and they completely blocked the only exit from the ally .

" No . Last I saw him he said he was heading back to the base . " I say and finger the hidden blade in my jacket sleeve .

" Really know ? The thing is we went looking for you two after you didn't come back from that mission a few weeks ago . And can you guess what we found ? " Kakuzu asked .

" No . " I edge the blade from my sleeve little by little , hoping they don't see the almost invisible movement .

" We found Itachi . Or we'll what was left of Itachi . " Kakuzu continued and pulled a senbon from his hidden pouch . The metal gleamed in the little light that filtered into the ally .

" So why'd you kill the Uchiha bastard ? " Hidan ask and drops his cigarette on the ground , letting it smolder .

" I didn't kill Itachi . " The blade is now in my hand , ready for to be used .

" Oh , really ? Then who did ? " Hidan brings out a dagger with the red cloud of Akatsuki engraved on it . He slides it along his tongue drawing a thin trail of blood onto the steel . I took a fighting stance and kept my blade hidden in the palm of me hand .

" I did . " Someone says and drops infront of me .

* * *

Disclamer : I do nto own Naruto . If I did I would make Kakashi less of a pervert and Sasuke wouldn't leave the village without tellin Sakura he loves her .

I finally updated ! YEA !!! I've been on a role . 3 updates in about 4 days ! A record for me !!! If I get 25 reviews I promise to put a Lemon in the next chapter !

Later !


End file.
